Et puis quoi encore
by Castielific
Summary: Elle...et House? Et puis quoi encore! Huddy
1. Chapter 1

Et puis quoi encore…

Et puis quoi encore…

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Genre : Romance (Huddy), Humour (craquage de slip).

Résumé : Elle…Et House ? Et puis quoi encore ?

N/A :

Au début, il y avait de l'idée…Finalement, c'est un craquage. C'est même CARREMENT un craquage. Mais eh, c'est bien de craquer des fois….

NC-15 parce que j'essaie encore et toujours de résister au NC-17, même si ça s'en approche de plus en plus…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy traversait d'un pas déterminé les couloirs de l'hôpital. En cette heure tardive, les couloirs étaient déserts. Quelques infirmiers de nuit passaient ci et là, mais comme ses patients, l'hôpital semblait toujours se reposer la nuit. Se reposer, Cuddy ne demandait que ça. En arrivant à sa voiture, elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait oublié ses clés dans la chambre du dernier patient qu'elle avait visité. A présent, elle se retenait de ne pas courir pour aller les chercher. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son lit, le plus vite possible. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à piquer ci et là un somme quand elle le pouvait. House avait un cas particulièrement compliqué qui impliquait une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rentrer chez elle. Pas quand la vie de cette enfant était en danger, pas quand House pouvait avoir besoin d'elle à tout moment. Elle était toujours plus sévère, moins permissive et surveillait toujours un peu plus House quand il s'occupait d'enfant. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui, non, c'était juste qu'elle le savait prêt à user de solutions extrêmes pour sauver un enfant et, si elle acceptait ses méthodes parfois affligeantes quand il traitait des adultes, elle le forçait à utiliser des méthodes plus douces face aux bambins. Il était d'accord avec cela, mais contestait pour ne pas montrer que lui aussi était plus sensible face à la maladie d'un enfant.

Bizarrement, malgré son comportement rustre, elle n'avait jamais douté de la sensibilité de House. Elle savait qu'au delà des apparences, il s'inquiétait toujours pour ses patients. Elle se demandait parfois même s'il n'était pas plus affecté qu'autrui par les souffrances de ses patients, elle en venait parfois à supposer que c'était pour cela qu'il tenait tant à les garder à distance.

Cuddy fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées quand elle entra en collision avec une masse corporelle au détour d'un couloir. Elle grimaça sous le choc et entendit un grognement en retour. Elle ferma les yeux par automatisme quand son front cogna contre une poitrine et se sentit rebondir, puis tomber en arrière. Ses mains agrippèrent la première chose qu'elles trouvèrent, soit un bout de tissus qu'elle entendit craquer et qui ne retint nullement sa chute. Au contraire, la masse sembla déséquilibrée et tomba lourdement sur elle, rendant l'effondrement inévitable. Elle faillit crier quand son dos frappa le sol, mais un poids s'écrasant sur sa poitrine étouffa le son. Elle sentit son crâne cogner contre le sol et ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

Elle entendit un long grognement et sentit un corps chaud vibrer contre le sien. Elle ouvrit un œil et fut à peine surprise de voir House allongé au dessus d'elle. Malgré la rapidité et la violence de leur collision, ses sens avaient identifié l'odeur distinctive de son médecin le plus talen...tendancieux.

Elle referma les yeux en voyant sa grimace de douleur, décidant de lui laisser un peu de répit et d'intimité alors qu'il souffrait visiblement de la jambe. Elle le sentit frotter sa cuisse, le dos de sa main frottant la sienne par la même.

Elle lui laissa trente secondes avant de riposter.

« House, vous m'écrasez ! »

Elle le repoussa, mais au lieu de rouler sur le côté, il se contenta de se redresser légèrement à la force de ses bras.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez là », se moqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et gigota pour lui faire signe de bouger. En réponse, il se pencha un peu plus en avant et baissa les yeux vers son décolleté.

« Pas mal aussi ce point de vu là. »

Elle grogna et il sembla apprécier le tremblement de sa poitrine.

« House, je suis pressée, poussez-vous ».

« Mr Cuddy vous attends à la maison pour faire des cochonneries ? »

« Non, mais madame Cuddy ne va pas tarder à vous donner un coup de genoux là où je pense si vous ne me libérez pas tout de suite », menaça-t-elle.

Il se redressa un peu plus et elle s'apprêtait à lâcher un soupir de soulagement quand il prit place entre ses genoux.

« A moins d'être contorsionniste, là ça risque de poser problème », la défia-t-il.

Elle voulut plier les genoux pour lui prouver le contraire, mais ça ne fit que rendre leur position que plus compromettante. Les hanches de l'homme se collèrent aux siennes dans son geste et elle se sentit rougir quand il la frôla pile là où il ne fallait pas….où fallait, selon les points de vue.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et elle lui jeta son regard le plus noir.

« Dégagez ! », ordonna-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien là. »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour et ne sut si elle devait être rassurée ou non qu'il n'y ait personne à cet étage. La nuit, hormis en soins intensifs et aux urgences, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Les infirmiers et médecins se réunissaient en salle de détente ou à l'accueil entre leurs rondes.

« House…A quoi est ce que vous jouez ? »

« Je teste vos limites. »

« Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas me voir les atteindre. »

« Vous ne savez même pas desquelles je parle »

« Je crois que je vais me résoudre à vivre dans l'ignorance. BOUGEZ ! »

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire espiègle, roulant doucement des hanches entre ses jambes. Elle sentit le sang lui monter immédiatement au visage alors qu'un courant d'électricité semblait la traverser de part en part. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux triomphants de House.

« Faites encore ça et je crie. »

« Tiens, pourtant je vous avais toujours imaginé comme une gémisseuse plutôt que comme une crieuse. Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le fusiller, mais il ne cessa pas de sourire.

« House », soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je suis épuisée, tout ce que je veux, c'est mon lit. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir une seconde.

« Ça peut se faire. On prend ma moto ou votre voiture ? », taquina-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol et gémit légèrement en sentant une bosse qui commençait déjà à naître derrière son crâne. Il passa immédiatement une main sous sa tête et glissa les doigts sur sa bosse, la faisant gémir de nouveau.

« Outch », grimaça-t-il en sentant sa bosse.

Palpant l'arrière de son crâne d'une main, il n'était appuyé que sur un bras, collant leurs hanches ensembles dans ce geste et elle songea qu'il n'y avait pas que « une » bosse dans cette histoire.

« Est ce que c'est ça, l'étape suivante dans le harcèlement ? »

« Quel harcèlement ? »

« Celui auquel vous me soumettez depuis des années et que je commence sérieusement à remettre en questions. »

« Quelles questions ? »

Elle soupira de nouveau et il ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Il n'y avait pas de tournée avant une demi-heure et ils se trouvaient dans un couloir que peu emprunté, les chances qu'ils soient donc vus dans cette position compromettante n'était que très faibles. Et puis, House avait raison, personne ne l'attendait, elle n'avait aucune raison de se presser. Pas question qu'elle joue à un nouveau jeu tordu de House, et elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de crier. Elle allait juste attendre qu'il se lasse…ou que sa cuisse l'oblige à changer de position et la laisser tranquille.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », s'étonna-t-il en la voyant se relaxer.

« Je compte les heures de clinique que je vais vous rajouter », répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentit son regard la scruter, mais ne laissa rien paraître, du moins l'espérait-elle. House était comme un gosse, si on ne voulait pas jouer avec lui, il s'en allait bouder dans un coin jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui faire mumuse.

« Vous êtes consciente que n'importe qui peut passer et nous voir dans cette position ? », rappela-t-il.

« Hum Hum », répondit-elle nonchalamment, faisant mine de ne pas être intéressée.

« Et vous êtes consciente que je suis en train d'agir d'une manière qui pourrait certainement être classée comme « agression sexuelle » ? »

« Hum. »

« Et vous ne comptez pas me crier dessus, me frapper, me menacer et/ou me poursuivre en justice ? »

« Pas tout de suite, non. »

Elle résista à l'envie de sourire en sentant sa poitrine vibrer contre la sienne alors qu'il retenait difficilement un grognement de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas et il détestait ça : bien fait pour lui. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les paupières et remarqua ses bras tremblants qui commençaient à avoir du mal à le tenir redressé. Plus que quelques minutes et elle pourrait repartir en direction de son lit douillet.

Elle referma les yeux en voyant ses bras plier sous son poids. Elle ne put cependant retenir ses yeux de s'écarquiller en sentant ses poings se poser entre ses seins. Il avait déjà la tête posée dessus à l'observer. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il sourit narquoisement. La majorité de son poids était sur elle et elle dut s'avouer que ça lui faisait un certain effet. Malgré son âge et son manque d'activité physique, House gardait un corps puissant et…Bon sang depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti le poids d'un homme sur elle ? Elle fronça les sourcils quand il plongea un main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable.

« Je suis pressé de voir la tête de Cameron quand elle nous verra comme ça. Ça va être énorme ! », annonça-t-il, faussement excité, en tapant le numéro sur son téléphone.

Elle attrapa le portable et l'envoya au loin. Il fit une mine boudeuse, mais il était explicitement amusé de la situation.

« Ok, qu'est ce que vous voulez House ? Dites moi la réaction que vous attendez avec tellement d'engouement et je vous l'offrirais pour que vous me fichiez enfin la paix. »

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle. »

« CE n'est pas drôle. Franchement, qu'espériez-vous en me clouant au sol de la sorte ? Que j'allais m'esclaffer de rire et vous faire les yeux doux ? »

Il se redressa de nouveau sur ses bras, prêt à aller bouder dans son coin. Elle le tira par le col de sa chemise et il retomba sur elle en un « oumph ».

« Répondez-moi », insista-t-elle.

Il la regarda abasourdi et ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes.

« Je vous énerve, Cuddy. C'est mon rôle », répliqua-t-il après un moment.

« Votre « rôle » ? On est où, dans une série télé ? Vous… »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle l'avait retenu, elle savait juste…qu'elle voulait savoir.

« Ça », reprit-elle finalement.

Elle écarta légèrement les cuisses et rougit de sa propre impudeur en sentant sa masculinité contre elle.

« C'est juste pour m'énerver ? », demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle vit un muscle tressaillir sous la mâchoire serrée de House et sentit une étrange bouffée de fierté naître en elle. Si elle avait toujours su que House était attirée par elle, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle pourrait avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui…Il faudrait qu'elle pense à s'en servir plus souvent, tiens. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cette pensée. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle était juste ravie d'avoir enfin réussi à le déstabiliser, de l'avoir enfin fait taire. Elle n'avait pas envie de…pas avec House ! Et puis quoi encore…

Elle se retourna vers l'objet de ses pensées et elle déglutit difficilement en croisant son regard. Ses yeux bleus foncés brûlaient d'envie. Elle réalisa soudain deux choses. Premièrement, jouer avec la libido d'un homme dans cette position sans avoir l'intention d'aller plus loin n'était PAS une bonne idée. Deuxièmement, la chaleur qui titillait son bas ventre et l'accélération subite de son rythme cardiaque lui faisait penser qu'aller plus loin pourrait, par contre, être une bonne idée. Pas brillante et pleine de complications, mais très tentante.

Elle s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres et le regard de House dévia immédiatement vers sa bouche.

Ses hanches étaient toujours collées aux siennes et elle pouvait le sentir pulser entre ses cuisses…où serait-ce elle ? Bon sang, depuis quand désirait-elle House ? Elle le détestait ! Il était tellement agaçant, impudent…Depuis quand avait-il une si belle bouche ? Sa barbe la dissimulait souvent, mais là, de si près, elle remarqua qu'il avait réellement une belle bouche. Des lèvres fines, tentan…Wow wow wow « si près » ? Elle cligna de nouveau des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, lentement. Elle s'étonna une seconde qu'il se montre si hésitant lui qui fonçait toujours tête baissée vers le danger. Danger ? Ooooohhhhh oui, tout ça était dangereux. Définitivement. PAS UNE BONNE IDEE.

Elle recula brusquement. Sa tête tapa violemment le sol pile à l'endroit de sa bosse, ce qui la fit se relever par automatisme. Son front entra en collision avec celui de l'homme au dessus d'elle qui lâcha un son étouffé en se redressant.

Elle venait de lui mettre un coup de boule. Il essayait de l'embrasser et elle lui mettait un coup de boule. Oui, ben il n'avait qu'à pas essayer de l'embrasser ! Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait cloué à ce maudit sol ! C'était bien fait pour lui. Il était en équilibre sur un bras, touchant son front blessé de son autre main. Elle en profita pour le repousser et glisser hors de son emprise. Elle se releva et déplissa nerveusement sa….Ah ba non tiens, c'est vrai, elle avait mis un pantalon aujourd'hui. Tant pis, elle le déplissa quand même, elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains.

Quand elle se décida enfin à glisser les yeux vers House, il était assis sur le sol haussant et rabaissant ses sourcils pour tester la douleur de son front. Il avait une trace rouge vif au dessus du sourcil droit qui se transformerait bien vite en un joli bleu. Sa canne était à deux mètres devant lui et son téléphone traînait à quelques mètres de là dans le couloir. Elle hésita avant de décider que c'était le moment pour faire une sortie magistrale…Ou silencieuse. Discrète. Oui, c'était bien ça aussi, ça éviterait une confrontation plus que gênante.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il paraissait plus inquiet pour son front que pour sa cuisse, il n'aurait donc pas de mal à se relever, quant à cette bosse dans son pantalon…Il devrait se débrouiller tout seul aussi !  
Elle avait eu un instant de faiblesse, de folie même, mais c'était passé. Elle, désirer House ? N'importe quoi ! C'était juste ces hormones qu'elle avalait tous les jours qui lui jouaient des tours. C'était House ! Et puis quoi encore…

Elle releva le menton et fit volte-face. Son lit l'attendait toujours, et elle ne comptait pas le faire attendre plus longuement. Non, mais oh !

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

N/A :

N/A :

Voilà la suite ! C'est assez direct, mais c'est House et Cuddy hein

Il se peut que la fin soit…frustrante, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai le projet de faire une suite à partir de la traduction de « Destination Unknown » de Gidget87. Pour les impatients, vous pouvez aller lire la fic directement en anglais, elle est sur . Ma version sera légèrement modifiée, mais les lignes principales seront les mêmes. Fin tout ça, c'est dans l'éventualité où je n'aurais pas la flemme et n'abandonnerais pas l'idée en cours de route.

Bref, assez de blabla, lecture ! (bonne, de préférence)

Have fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En rentrant chez elle, Cuddy rajouta l'étape « douche froide » avant de se plonger sous sa couette. Malgré la fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Son face à face avec House ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin d'une seconde douche froide. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Depuis quand désirait-elle House ? Il était insupportable ! Bon ok, elle devait avouer qu'il était déjà arrivé que le visage, et plus si affinité, du diagnosticien apparaissent dans certains de ses fantasmes…Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que…Bon sang le simple fait de penser à lui la faisait rougir à présent ! Elle n'était pas prude, Cuddy était une femme accomplie qui assumait sa sexualité alors c'était quoi ce truc de rougir ? Elle n'avait plus quatorze ans et elle n'avait certainement pas le béguin pour House. Elle DETESTAIT House. Viscéralement. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle devait se retenir de ne pas le frapper derrière la tête FORT. Alors c'était quoi cette envie charnelle qu'elle avait soudain ? Les hormones, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Parce que sérieusement, elle et House ? Et puis quoi encore…

Pourquoi pas elle et Foreman tant qu'on y était ! Non, si elle désirait House, c'était uniquement à cause de la situation, des hormones et du fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'amant depuis bien trop longtemps. Rien d'autre. Nada. Niente. Que nenni. NOTHING.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Evidemment, elle rêva de House cette nuit là. Evidemment, une nouvelle douche froide fut nécessaire au petit matin. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle commença à se demander si sa tête n'avait pas frapper un peu trop fort contre le sol. Après tout, une commotion cérébrale expliquerait très bien ses divagations au sujet de House…et ça l'arrangerait bien. Elle profita que Wilson soit en consultation à la clinique pour aller lui demander de l'examiner.

« Je ne vois rien », déclara-t-il en pointant la petite lampe dans ses pupilles. « Vous avez des migraines ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Nausées ? »

Elle secoua la tête et il éteint la lampe de poche. Il la contourna et dégagea ses cheveux pour observer la bosse.

« Ça ne m'a pas l'air très inquiétant. C'est juste une bosse »

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre, presque déçue.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que vous pourriez avoir une commotion ? »

« Je…Ca ne coute rien de vérifier. Cette bosse me fait atrocement mal alors… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. D'habitude, elle savait bien mentir pourtant ! Elle faillit lui demander de revérifier la présence d'un problème neurologique. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Wilson se rassit sur le tabouret en face d'elle et elle arrangea ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans miroir.

« C'est drôle, parce que j'ai croisé House ce matin et lui aussi s'était cogné la tête », s'enquit l'oncologue, suspicieux.

« Ah ? », répondit-elle innocemment.

« Comment vous dites que vous vous êtes blessée ? »

« Une…Une table. »

Elle grimaça légèrement. Une table ? Elle pouvait pas trouvé moins crédible…

« Une table ? », insista-t-il.

« J'ai fait tomber un stylo sous le bureau et…en me relevant. Paf ».

« Paf ? », sourit-il, ne la croyant pas. « House lui a eu une mésaventure avec une porte. Je vais finir par me méfier de ma chaise. C'est que ça peut-être dangereux un meuble. »

Elle lui lança un regard de travers et se leva, déplissant sa jupe.

« Je dois retourner travailler. Merci pour la consultation. »

« A votre service. »

Elle décida d'ignorer son air amusé et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle tendait la main vers la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves. Il tenait sa mini télé et avait une bosse violette au dessus du sourcil. Elle croisa son regard et ils baissèrent les yeux d'un même geste. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour le dépasser, il fit de même. Elle fit un pas de l'autre côté, idem. Finalement, il s'écarta pour la laisser sortir et elle s'exécuta sans lever les yeux. C'était ridicule, mais là tout de suite, elle sentait que ses joues prendraient feu aussitôt qu'elle croiseraient ses yeux bleus. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit Wilson demandait « c'était quoi ça ? » avant que la porte ne se referme sur les deux hommes. Elle songea qu'elle devrait faire demi-tour et leur ordonner de travailler au lieu de regarder la télévision, mais jugea qu'il était plus prudent pour elle de se cloitrer dans son bureau pour le reste la journée.

Elle fit quelques pas, bien décidée à s'en tenir à cela, quand un détail lui revint soudain. C'était lui qui avait essayé de l'embrasser. Elle lui avait demandé des explications à son comportement et il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? House plotait, se moquait, mais n'essayait pas d'embrasser. Il y allait franco, sans hésitation alors pourquoi est ce qu'il avait agi comme cela ? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle fit le tour du bureau d'accueil, sous le regard étonnée des infirmières, et se retrouva bientôt devant la salle d'examen d'où elle venait juste de sortir. Elle stoppa nette. Et maintenant quoi ? House était attiré par elle, et alors ? C'était loin d'être nouveau et normal, après tout elle était sexy, non ? Oui, mais non. Si ce n'était que de l'attirance, il n'aurait pas agi COMME CA. Il aura glissé une main sous son pull ou attaqué ses lèvres sans lui laisser le choix. Il n'avait pas agi comme cela, il avait presque…attendu qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? Depuis quand House prenait-il son avis en compte ? Elle soupira et posa la tête contre la porte, ne réalisant pas les regards stupéfaits posés sur elle. C'était House bon sang ! Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il fonctionnait. Sur ce point précis c'était à deux doigts de la rendre folle. La porte s'ouvrit subitement et elle faillit basculer en avant, se rattrapant à temps à l'épaule de l'oncologue. Sa presque chute la ramena à la réalité et elle se redressa vivement. Un étrange silence régnait dans la clinique, le personnel curieux guettant les mouvements de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Une main se posa sur son coude.

« Dr Cuddy, vous allez bien ? », s'inquiéta Wilson.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ? »

Elle fixait le nœud de la cravate du médecin et ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle avait parlé. Wilson hocha la tête. Il sembla échanger des paroles silencieuses avec son meilleur ami avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Cuddy observa la porte un moment. Ok, et ensuite ?

Elle se retourna, hésitante, vers House. Il était assis sur la table d'examen, la petite télé trônait sur la tablette en face de lui et diffusait la musique du générique de fin de General Hospital. Bon sang, combien de temps était-elle restée plantée devant cette porte ?

« Cuddy ? », l'appela-t-il en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

Elle était visiblement en pleine conversation avec elle même. Il voulut se lever, mais elle le stoppa d'un geste et il gigota sur la banquette. Elle fit un pas vers lui, cherchant toujours ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de m'embrasser ? Trop direct. Désolée de vous avoir mis un coup de boule…Elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

« Vous me devez encore quatre heures de clinique cette semaine. »

Bravo, très constructif…Carrément lâche. Il hocha la tête, mais parut surpris.

« Vous aviez besoin de virer Wilson pour me dire ça ? »

« Non. Je… »

Elle se força à garder ses mains le long de son corps quand elle remarqua qu'elle malaxait nerveusement ses doigts.

« Ça va votre… »

Elle désigna son arcade d'un geste lasse alors qu'une voix susurrait « lââââchhhheeee » encore et encore à son oreille. Il porta son deux doigts à sa blessure par reflex et grimaça légèrement avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Ça va. Et votre bosse ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et un silence plus que pesant s'installa. Un silence ? House, rester silencieux ? C'était possible ça ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il faisait tourner sa canne entre ses mains et paraissait…nerveux ? Nom de…Elle était fichue. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'être nerveux ! Il n'était JAMAIS nerveux ! Être nerveux, ça signifiait quelque chose. Ça signifiait qu'il prêtait de l'importance à ce qui était arrivé, à elle….

Elle s'avança un peu et le vit resserrer sa canne entre ses doigts.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle oublie ces foutus clés hier soir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui…ou qu'il tombe sur elle, selon les points de vu….

« C'est votre faute. »

Il releva la tête, surpris de ses paroles.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous essayez de me pousser à bout ?! Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et vous contentez de faire votre travail, non il faut que vous fassiez tout pour me pourrir la vie ! », s'emporta-t-elle. « Vous êtes juste…insupportable. »

Cuddy se laissa tomber sur la table d'examen à côté de lui. Malgré ses mots, elle n'était pas vraiment en colère. Elle lui en voulait, ça oui. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir tout compliqué. Mais c'était inévitable.

« Alors quoi, je suis censé vous inviter à dîner ou on règle ça ici et tout de suite ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard de biais et grogna. Evidemment, il avait deviné tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien était parce qu'elle le désirait et il la désirait, c'était indéniable. Mais alors quoi ? Elle était attirée par Brad Pitt, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait l'épouser et elle survivrait si elle ne finissait jamais entre ses draps. En même temps, elle ne croisait pas Brad Pitt tous les jours. Leurs cuisses n'étaient pas actuellement collées l'une contre l'autre et son odeur n'était pas en train de l'enivrer, troublant ses pensées…C'était quoi la question déjà ?

« D'où ça vient ça ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, le rebaissa et haussa les épaules à la place.

« Je ne vous aime pas », affirma-t-elle.

Ça au moins, elle en était sûre. Elle n'était peut-être pas sûre d'en être sûre, mais elle y croyait.

« Dieu merci », lâcha-t-il subitement.

« Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu. »

« Je ne crois pas non plus au père Noël, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de réclamer des cadeaux les 25 décembre. »

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de la jeune femme se poser sur sa cuisse. C'était décidé. Elle le désirait et elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas. Autant régler ça tout de suite.

« Vous dites un mot et… »

Il la coupa en faisant mine de tirer sur la fermeture éclaire de sa bouche. Elle se pencha vers lui et il glissa les yeux vers son décolleté. Visiblement, ce n'était pas lui qui allait contester. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et il sentit bientôt son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Ça y est, elle y était, c'était le moment. Allez hop, ma fille, plus que quelques centimètres ! Elle sentit bientôt la barbe de son menton piquer sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'appuya un peu plus sur sa cuisse pour s'approcher. Il se recula subitement avec un léger cri de douleur. Merde sa cuisse ! Elle s'éloigna, rougissante et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Un coup de boule, maintenant ça….Ok, c'était assez. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment aux signes, mais là…Oui, bon, les signes l'arrangeaient bien. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, non, c'était juste…House. Elle le vit gober deux pilules du coin de l'œil et bondit sur ses pieds. PAS UNE BONNE IDEE, elle le savait ! A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A un baiser parfait qui lui ferait plier le genoux tel une nymphette des années 30 ? Pourquoi pas une musique venue de nulle part pour les bercer tant qu'elle y était ?! Et puis quoi encore….

« Hey ! Où vous allez ? », la rappela House en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

« Vous êtes masochiste ? », demanda-t-elle un peu brutalement en se retournant vers lui. « Parce qu'il faudrait l'être pour songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ça aurait pu mener à quelque chose de bien. »

« Oh, croyez moi personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes capacités à satisf… »

« Ok. Tant mieux pour vous. Encore une fois, je crois que je préfère vivre dans l'ignorance. »

« Quoi, mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle était déjà sortie. Elle ne remarqua qu'il l'avait suivi que quand la porte de son bureau censée claquer derrière elle émit un « Oumph ». Elle se retourna et fut horrifiée de le voir se tenir le nez.

« Oh mon…House, je suis désolée ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu, je… »

Elle attrapa sa main et la retira de son visage pour examiner son nez. Il avait subit un sacré choc, mais ne semblait pas cassé. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au canapé pour le faire s'asseoir et prit soin de fermer les stores pour contrer les regards curieux. Elle entendait déjà les rumeurs naître « Ca y est, le surmenage lui a fait péter un plomb », « Elle en est venue aux mains avec le docteur House ! ». Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Enfin, techniquement, elle était déjà en train d'y penser, mais il fallait qu'elle arrête là. Elle avait envie…Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était quatre heures passées, elle avait envie de…House gémit légèrement et elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour le voir froncer le nez. Son geste le fit plisser le front ce qui tira sur sa blessure au dessus du sourcil. Il grimaça de douleur, ce qui sembla lui faire mal au nez. Elle n'essaya même pas de s'empêcher de rire. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche quand un esclaffement la surpris, mais elle était partie et elle ne parvint pas à cesser ses rires. Elle se tourna vers lui pour s'excuser, mais en voyant sa mine amochée se tordre en une mimique surprise, elle ne fit que rire plus fort. C'était nerveux. Définitivement. Parce que ça n'avait rien de drôle…Quoique…Si en fait c'était très drôle. Quand elle se décidait enfin à s'avouer qu'il se pourrait qu'elle n'éprouve pas que de la haine envers House, elle se retrouvait à le frapper, le cogner et…Elle adorait l'ironie du sort. Elle détestait l'ironie du sort. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle savait qu'elle avait une bouteille là quelques parts. Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs avant d'en sortir un Bourbon que la famille d'un patient lui avait offert. Parfait !

Elle ouvrit le bouchon et en respira l'odeur. Ok, ça ne sentait pas bon, mais c'était tentant. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle finissait à cinq heures, elle n'avait plus que dix minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir boire une gorge salvatrice…ou plus si affinité. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool, mais ces derniers temps elle avait appris à apprécier un bon verre de temps en temps. Sur le moment, ça semblait la chose la plus appropriée à faire. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de House et posa la bouteille sur la table basse, sous le regard ébahi du médecin. Elle croisa les bras et attendit.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« J'ai soif. »

Il haussa un sourcil et se pencha pour attraper la bouteille, elle le retint d'une main sur son épaule.

« Pas durant les heures de travail. »

Il plissa les yeux et grimaça sous la douleur double provoquée par son nez et sa bosse.

« Après le passage à tabac, vous passez à la torture. Voir, mais ne pas avoir, c'est ça ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il parlait de l'alcool ou d'elle. Peut-être bien des deux.

« Encore huit minutes et vous y aurez droit ».

Il lui fit une mimique suggestive.

« Au Bourbon », précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui répondit par une mine boudeuse.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous abandonneriez à la première porte qu'on vous claque au nez », répondit-il.

« C'était une très mauvaise idée. »

« On en reparlera dans douze minutes. »

« Douze ? »

« Sept minutes avant la fin du travail. Si on prend en compte votre taille, votre poids et le fait que vous n'ayez rien mangé à midi, vous ne devriez pas tenir plus de deux verres. Je crois bien pouvoir vous en faire avaler deux en cinq minutes. »

« Quel gentleman », ironisa-t-elle.

« Je crois que je mérite bien une compensation pour les dommages corporels causés… »

« Par votre faute. Si vous ne m'aviez pas provoqué hier soir, je ne vous aurais pas frapper, ce qui, je tiens à le préciser, était un accident. »

« Vous avez toujours autant « d'accident » avec les hommes avec qui vous voulez sortir ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ? »

« Je ne…Je ne veux pas « sortir » avec vous. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis juste un godemiché version ultra perfectionnée. »

« Vous êtes répugnant. »

« Comment est ce que vous appelez quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas, avec qui vous ne voulez pas sortir, mais que vous voulez mettre dans votre lit ? »

« Un oreiller ? », tenta-t-elle misérablement.

« Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien contre ça, moi du moment que j'ai le droit de passer entre vos… »

« Ca ne se fera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Vous…Vous venez de me couper l'envie. »

Il se pencha en avant et lui tendit la bouteille d'alcool.

« Bourbon ? »

« House…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais c'était une mauvaise idée ».

« Au contraire, c'était la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu depuis… »

« Vous m'aimez ? »

« Non, et vous non plus. C'est le plan parfait ! »

« Sûr, c'est la relation dont toutes les femmes rêvent depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et puis pourquoi vous y tenez tant ? Vous voulez faire des économies ? Le salaire que je vous donne ne couvre plus votre frais de slip ? »

« C'est la relation dont tous les hommes rêvent depuis leur adolescence. »

« Qui a parlé de relation. Je n'ai jamais parlé de relation. »

« Si vous avez dit « c'est la relation dont toutes les femmes… » »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », le coupa-t-elle.

« Vous l'avez dit quand même ».

Elle grogna et attrapa la bouteille. Zut, elle avait oublié les verres. Et puis, mince, à la guerre comme à la guerre, elle but une gorgée. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'une feu de forêt s'était déclaré dans son œsophage et tendit la bouteille à l'homme à côté d'elle en grimaçant. Elle était en train de tousser quand il attrapa son poignée au lieu de la bouteille et la tira vers lui. Elle s'étala presque sur ses genoux, se rattrapant à temps à son épaule. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait ou de le blesser de nouveau, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et dévorait sa bouche avec ardeur. Elle gémit légèrement, lui ouvrant le passage pour approfondir le baiser. Le feu semblait s'être répandu dans tous son corps et elle frissonna quand sa température monta brutalement. Elle glissa son bras autour de sa nuque et se redressa d'avantage pour pouvoir mieux répondre à son baiser. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'embrasser un homme pouvait provoquer autant de sensations…elle en voulait définitivement plus.

Il s'arracha à elle, à bout de souffle. Elle ferma les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres engourdies par l'ardeur de son attaque. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle retrouva les deux yeux sombres qu'elle avait croisé la veille et sourit. Pourquoi est ce que c'était censé être une mauvaise idée déjà ? Elle se redressa et remarqua que d'une façon ou d'une autre, la bouteille de whisky avait atterri sur la table. C'est qu'en plus, il était multifonctions…Elle sentit sa main se glisser dans ses cheveux, puis le bout d'un doigt glisser le long de sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle trouverait probablement une longue liste de raisons contre tout cela, mais là tout de suite, ce n'était pas réfléchir dont elle avait envie. Définitivement pas.

Fin (pour l'instant)


End file.
